El amor es la peor batalla para los guerreros Z
by blackstones3
Summary: Los guerreros Z están de vueltas con nuevas aventuras, pero jamás pensaron que su peor pesadilla seria... el amor. Vean como los seres más poderosos de la Tierra enfrentan sus situaciones familiares y sentimentales. NO YAOI
1. Un inicio

**bueno, con eso de la nueva peli de Goku no me pude resistir al querer subir el primer fic de goku que escribi, el cual llevo escrito desde hace meses y levo varios caps**

**osea, dbz es un clasico, quien no lo vio no tuvo infancia jajajajajajaja... **

**aclaracion: para todas aquellas(os) que han leido mis fic saben que me especializo mas en la comedia/romance, y pues este fic no sera la excepcion, aunque tambien habran unas cuantas batallas, sino las hay no sera dbz XD. tambien aclaro que habrán varias parejas, como veran en ste cap, empece con chichi-goku, pero tambien habrá bulma-vegueta, trunks-occ, goten-occ y chance algunas mas, todas las parejas tendran sus protagonicos, algunos mas que otros, todo depende de mi inspiracion. **

**aclaracion 2: NO ES YAOI, esto lo especifico por como puse como personajes protagonicos**

**ahora si, disfruten la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Un inicio**

Los guerreros Z habían salido triunfantes de la batalla contra Buu, saliendo triunfantes gracias a la ayuda de Satán. Como sabrán el planeta Tierra fue construida nuevamente con todos sus habitantes siendo revividos gracias a las esferas del dragón.

La familia Son esta completa nuevamente. Nada más regreso Goku a la Tierra y se paso todo el día con sus hijos, recuperando el tiempo perdido ya sin batallas de por medio. Aunque con quien más se la paso platicando fue con Goten quien le cuenta emocionado a su padre todo lo que le gusta o disgusta, lo que ha hecho desde que tiene memoria, permitiéndole a Goku conocer a su hijo.

Gohan los acompaña, escuchando divertido y de repente comentando, permitiendo que su hermano menor acapare a su padre, después de todo Goten es quien apenas lo conoce, y debido a las circunstancias no ha logrado convivir mucho con él.

En el comedor de la casa de los Son se encuentra Goku sentado en una silla teniendo a Goten sentado en sus piernas, platicándole cosas emocionado. En otra silla esta Gohan, mostrándose feliz al ver a su hermano menor platicar con su padre, admirándose ante lo parecidos que son tanto en personalidad como en físico. También disfrutando de esa paz que tanto le gusta, como también disfruta el tener a su padre ahí con ellos nuevamente, conviviendo en familia.

En cuanto Chichi está dándoles la espalda, de pie frente al fregadero lavando los trastos que se usaron para la cena. Con lo tragones que son sus hijos y esposo son muchos trastos los que tiene que lavar.

- ¡Estuviste genial papá! ¡Me gustaría llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú! –exclama con admiración Goten haciendo a su padre sonreír divertido. –Ahora que ya estas con nosotros ¿me entrenaras papá? –el pequeño mira ansioso a su padre y Goku amplía su sonrisa.

- Claro que si hijo.

La cara del infante se ilumino, una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus ojos mostraron felicidad, esa expresión lo hizo parecerse más a su padre.

En eso los tres varones se sobresaltan al oír un plato quebrarse. Goku se tensa y mira de forma robótica sobre su hombro hacia donde está su esposa, notándola tensa aunque le dé la espalda. Tanto él como Gohan sonríen nerviosos mientras que Goten se muestra curioso.

De frente se ve a Chichi que sostiene en cada una de sus manos la mitad del plato que acaba de romper, su rostro lo tiene inclinado hacia abajo haciéndolo ver sombrío. La pelinegra avienta los trozos del plato a la basura y voltea hacia donde están los varones, sobresaltando a los mayores que se muestran nerviosos y el menor inclina su rostro a un lado mostrándose más curioso.

- Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches. –dice cortante, caminando hacia la salida del comedor.

Los tres varones la siguen con la mirada hasta que la única femenina de la familia se pierde de vista.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mamá, papá? –Goten mira curioso a su padre que se le marco más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Oe Gohan. –Goku se inclina hacia su hijo mayor susurrándole en el oído mientras con una mano se tapa el costado de su boca. – ¿Por qué está enojada tu mamá? ¿Acaso le hice algo? Es que se ve muy enojada y desde que llegamos a casa no me ha dirigido la palabra. –Goten mira curioso a su padre porque ande secreteando con su hermano.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso papá? –Gohan sonríe de forma forzada. –Probablemente está enojada porque siempre te andas muriendo. –Gohan entrecierra la mirada viendo como su padre se endereza y le sonríe de forma nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca.

- No lo hago a propósito. –responde más nervioso al tener esa mirada de resignación de su hijo.

- Lo sé padre, pero cuando moriste en la batalla contra Cell y quisimos revivirte te negaste. –Gohan se muestra serio, es raro que le reclame o reproche las cosas a su padre, pero tiene esa espinita clavada en el pecho desde que eso paso, no quería que sonara como reproche pero no pudo evitarlo.

Goku borra su sonrisa, mostrando seriedad en su expresión a la vez abrazando a Goten, atrayéndolo a su pecho de forma protectora. Y Goten al sentir ese raro ambiente que se forma solo se quedo serio.

- No pensaste en nosotros. –susurra Gohan, aun así Goku logro escucharlo perfectamente.

- Porque pensé en ustedes fue porque no quise ser revivido… Bulma una vez me dijo que siempre atraigo a los enemigos y entre mas fuerte me hago, mas fuertes y crueles son los enemigos que aparecen. Pensé que si me quedaba en el otro mundo podría evitar que llegaran más enemigos peligrosos y ustedes podrían tener la vida de paz y tranquilidad que se merecen. –Goku habla con seriedad y sinceridad.

El oír a su padre hablar con tanta seriedad y madurez es raro, ya que pocas veces lo hace, pero lo escucha atento e incluso algo conmovido.

- Soy un tonto para estas cosas Gohan. Tome decisiones erróneas, unas que lamento y otras no, pero ustedes son mi familia, lo más importante para mí y créeme que haría lo que fuera por ustedes, por mantenerlos con vida y que la vivan felices. –Goten se acurruco más en el pecho de su padre, también sintiéndose conmovido por sus palabras. –Gohan tengo un favor que pedirte. –dice serio-

- Te escucho padre. –Gohan se muestra serio también.

- ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?—Toda seriedad en Goku se fue y ahora sonríe de esa forma tan característica en él mientras se rasca la nuca.

Gohan casi cae estilo anime de la silla, sabía que era muy hermoso que su padre dure serio y maduro por mucho tiempo, y a Goten le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Es que seguro Chichi me echara de la habitación y la sala está muy incómoda.

- Padre no hay mucho espacio en mi habitación porque ahí dormimos Goten y yo, además no cabes ni en mi cama ni en la de Goten porque son muy pequeñas, así que dormiremos apretados los tres, pero podemos juntar las camas. –dice mientras se endereza teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la frente.

- No importa. –Goku amplía su sonrisa y Goten se endereza mostrándose emocionado porque dormirá con su padre.

En cuanto Gohan suspiro con pesadez, pero luego sonríe levemente al ver que su padre nunca cambiara sin importar que pasen los años.

* * *

Los chicos se estuvieron un rato más en la cocina platicando, tanto tiempo estando separados que tenían mucho que contarse. Se hizo tarde y Goten se quedó dormido en los brazos de su padre.

En la habitación de los chicos esta Gohan de pie atrás de su padre quien acomoda a Goten en su cama. Goku le hace el flequillo hacia atrás a su hijo, mirándole algo enternecido el rostro.

- Me recuerda tanto a mi cuando tenía su edad. –dice divertido sin apartar la mirada de su hijo menor.

- Mamá dice que son muy parecidos y pienso lo mismo. –comenta divertido.

- Me he perdido tanto de él… —Goku se endereza y voltea hacia Gohan. –… y de ti. Lo lamento. –Goku le sonríe levemente y Gohan le sonríe igual.

- Supimos arréglanosla papá. Mamá siempre estuvo para nosotros y lo importante es que ya estás aquí con nosotros.

- Con las cosas de ambos la habitación se ve más pequeña, y la cama de ambos es pequeña no cabremos ni juntándolas y quiero que duermas a gusto. –comenta divertido.

- ¿Iras a dormir con mamá? –Gohan alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Si.

- ¿Seguro? –Gohan lo mira inseguro, él conoce muy bien lo explosiva que es su madre y estando enojada da miedo, capas termina matando a su padre nuevamente.

- Seguro. –responde divertido caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. –Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. –Gohan suspira con pesadez y se dispone a buscar tapones para los oídos para él y para su hermano para no ser despertados por los gritos de su madre y cosas que le aventara a su padre que pronto se oirán.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación que Goku compartía con Chichi se va abriendo poco a poco. La habitación está completamente oscura y Goku se mete con cuidado, caminando de puntitas, como si fuera un ladrón. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, intentando ser más silencioso que el silencio mismo para no despertar a su esposa, no quiere enfrentar la furia de Chichi, su esposa furiosa le da más miedo que Frezer, Cell, Buu o cualquier enemigo súper poderoso que haya tenido.

Goku antes de llegar a la cama comienza quitarse las pesadas botas que usa, luego el aori y las muñequeras, quedando solo con la playera y los bóxers. Esta por quitarse la playera cuando de pronto la luz se prende congelándolo en el acto, quedando con la punta de la playera en sus manos, siendo alzada solo hasta la mitad.

- ¿Goku-san?

El sayayin voltea su rostro de forma robótica viendo a su esposa recién bañada estando de pie en la entrada, mirándolo algo sorprendida.

La pelinegra trae su largo y mojado cabello suelto haciéndola ver más joven que cuando trae ese peinado que suele usar. Solo viste una larga bata para dormir de color blanco, como su cabello escurre un poco le cae agua sobre los senos haciendo que la tela en esa zona se transparente un poco.

La imagen le despertó las hormonas a Goku, esas que habían muerto cuando… cuando murió de hecho.

- Pensé que estabas dormida. –Goku voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella y se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe de esa forma tan característica en él.

- Me estaba dando un baño. –dice cortante, adentrándose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para después caminar hacia el tocador mientras se seca el cabello con la pequeña toalla que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Goku la siguió con la mirada, mirándola atento él como ella está frente al espejo secándose el cabello para después comenzar a cepillárselo.

- Deja de mirarme. –dice molesta, teniendo el seño fruncido mientras lo mira a través del espejo.

Goku sonríe nervioso nuevamente y voltea su rostro a un lado, pero a los pocos segundos su mirada se desvía hacia donde esta ella, notando como frunce mas el seño a través del espejo.

- Chichi. –la llama con suavidad mostrándose inseguro. – ¿He hecho algo que te molestara?

- Si te digo ahorita todo lo que has hecho que me ha hecho enojar no terminamos ahorita, de hecho me tomaría toda la vida.

- Lo siento Chichi. –dice bajando la cabeza como niño regañado. –No he sido un buen esposo. Ahora que estoy aquí intentare remediarlo y compensarte.

- Siempre dices lo mismo Goku-san. –una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro y Goku la vio por lo que frunció el seño. –Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso. Además cuando te fui a buscar para casarnos sabía que no sería fácil ser tu esposa, aun así me arriesgue. El aceptarte es aceptar todo de ti junto tus defectos. –Goku la mira conmovido, enserio se siente afortunado por amar y ser amado por esa mujer. –Goku-san no eres egoísta, está en ti siempre arriesgarte por los demás, eso no cambiara y no quiero que cambien, porque esa es una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti… pero tengo mido. –sus ojos reflejaron tristeza y Goku frunció el ceño.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo Chichi, yo estoy aquí para protegerte de todo.

La pelinegra le sonríe enternecida, para después desviar su mirada.

- Mi miedo es que tu ya no me ames, o nunca lo hayas hecho… me da miedo que ya ni atractiva te parezca. –la mujer se sonrojo al decir lo que la lleva acongojando desde que llegaron a casa.

- ¿De qué hablas Chichi? –Goku la mira sin entender y la pelinegra voltea quedando de frente a él, pero baja su cabeza, no se atreve a decírselo viéndolo a los ojos.

- Seamos sinceros Goku-san, prácticamente te obligue a que te casaras conmigo. Tu solo cumpliste con tu promesa, promesa que me hiciste pensando que casarse era comida. –a Goku le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al recordar esa idiotez que pensó sobre el matrimonio. –pero antes tenía mi juventud, ahora mírame… —La mujer alza sus brazos a los lados y alza el rostro mostrando como sus ojos muestran tristeza.

Goku la mira de pies a cabeza, no viendo nada mal en ella, de hecho todo lo que ve está muy bien. Adora como se ve con el cabello suelto, esa bata no deja ver mucho del cuerpo de ella pero eso lo hace mas tentador, mas cuando su cabello mojo su pecho trasparentando algo de esa zona de la tela, dejándole ver los pezones.

¿Cuánto tiempo que no ha estado de esa forma con ella? Cuando murió no sentía la necesidad de tenerla, pero eso no significara que no la recordara y añorara esos momentos. Ahora que está vivo nuevamente siente como la sangre le arde ante el deseo, solo quiere tomarla y hacerle el amor toda la noche, saborearla y olerla, si con esa distancia el aroma de ella le nubla los sentidos, pero sabe que debe contenerse, ella está furiosa y necesita saber el porqué.

- Ahora mírate. –dice apuntándolo, sin notar como los ojos del pelinegro se oscurecieron por el deseo.

Goku se miró en el espejo no viendo nada anormal, por lo que regresa su vista curiosa a Chichi, mostrándole que no entiende a lo que se refiere por lo que ella suspiro con pesadez.

- Tú sigues igual que hace ocho años, además que por ser un anormal sayayin no parece que lo años pasen sobre ti. –reclama furiosa. –y yo me veo más vieja.

A Goku le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que por eso está enojada, se le hace absurdo.

- No estás vieja Chichi. –dice con sinceridad.

- Lo dices solo para alentarme. Ya no me veo igual que antes, capaz ya ni te soy atractiva.

Chichi ensancha los ojos al tener a Goku enfrente de ella, con la punta de sus pies chocando contra la de él. Al alzar la mirada se topa con la mirada penetrante de él que la hizo sonrojare y que su corazón palpite como cuando era una adolecente.

- Para mi te sigues viendo exactamente igual que como cuando nos casamos. –Goku le toma la barbilla y le sonríe levemente.

Chichi ensancha los ojos, sintiéndose conmovida y Goku con su mano libre le toma un mechón de cabello y lo mira.

- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu cabello? Y me gusta más cuando lo traes suelto.

La pelinegra se sonroja más y lo mira embelesada, sentía su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza que se le saldría del pecho, Goku no es muy demostrativo y mucho menos romántico, pero tiene momentos cuando están a solas en los que sabe que decir para enternecerla y quitarle toda clase de inseguridades.

- Goku-san. –susurra su nombre y él deja de mirarle el cabello para posar su mirada en ella, topándose con sus ojos.

- Tal vez me case contigo por esa promesa, porque pensé que casarse era comida, pero también es verdad que contigo aprendí lo que es amar a una mujer. –el pelinegro inclina su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios, besándola de forma apasionada pero siendo cuidadoso.

Chichi le correspondió el beso rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos porque si no lo hace sentía que caería, como extraño sentir sus labios, sentir sus caricias, su aroma, todo en él lo extraño.

Goku llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella atrayéndola más a él, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, sabe lo fuerte que es y lo delicada que es ella aunque a veces se le olvide y sea algo brusco.

Con ese beso ambos sienten que están en el lugar perfecto y lo mucho que encajan. Los tiempos difíciles y las diferencias pasaron a segundo plano, solo querían sentirse.

Goku fue bajando sus manos hasta los muslos de ella y la alzo con tanta facilidad como si cargara una pluma, haciéndola sobresaltarse ante lo inesperado y que rompa el beso, posando sus manos sobre los anchos y fuertes hombros de su marido.

El pelinegro la sentó sobre el tocador para después romperle la bata permitiéndole ver su cuerpo desnudo, ese cuerpo que tanto desea y tanto extraño.

- ¡Goku-san! –exclama sorprendida y avergonzada, teniendo su cara muy roja y llevando sus brazos frente a su pecho, intentándolo cubrir.

El pelinegro le tomo las muñecas y se las alzo descubriéndole los senos, avergonzándola más y haciéndola sonrojar más.

A Goku le pareció tan encantadora y excitante verla ponerse así cuando él ya la ha visto desnuda tantas veces. Sintió como el bóxer le aprieta de solo verla así.

Goku bajo sus manos suavemente acariciándole los brazos, llegando a los senos de ella que tomo entre sus manos y los masajeo sacándole un jadeo.

- Quería hacer esto más duradero, pero no puedo. –Goku le sonríe como un niño que está por hacer una travesura y Chichi lo mira sin entender.

El pelinegro con agilidad se romper el bóxer dejando su erección al descubierto, se coloco entre las piernas de ella y llevo sus mano a su cadera penetrándola de golpe, entro con facilidad puesto que ella se puso húmeda con el simple beso que le dio.

Goku gruño al sentir nuevamente esa humedad y estreches envolver su pene, como extraño esto. La pelinegra le rodeo el cuello nuevamente con sus brazos, dejando su rostro muy cerca del de él y Goku comenzó a sacar un poco su pene para volverlo a meter lo más profundo que puede, teniendo su mirada puesta en la de ella, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas como las de ella y sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mesclan.

* * *

Gohan y Goten recién levantados van entrando a la cocina y se detienen en la entrada al ver a su madre de aquí para allá en la cocina mientras prepara la comida tarareando una canción, teniendo una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. No solo eso, sino que su madre solo se recogió el cabello en una coleta de lado, dejando algunos mechones caerle sobre el rostro, como si se lo hubiera recogido a la carrera.

Ambos se miran entre sí mostrándose extrañados.

- ¡Buenos días! –exclama Goku estando atrás de sus hijos teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¡Buenos días! –le responden sus dos hijos volteándolo a ver.

- ¡Buenos días Goku-san, siéntate que el desayuno pronto estará! –dice enérgica y emocionada Chichi.

Gohan y Goten nuevamente se miran entre sí mostrándose destanteados, el día de ayer su madre apenas y miraba a su padre, se veía furiosa con él, y ahora se ve muy contenta de hecho ni los noto a ellos, solo saludo a Goku y le dijo a él que se venga a desayunar.

- _Nunca sabré como le hace papá… recuerdo que cuando niño siempre un día mamá estaba que lo mataba y a la mañana siguiente amanecía así, incluso muy amorosa con papá. –_Gohan se rasca la nuca extrañado, algo le dice que no intente descubrir lo que pasa o hace su padre para que pase esto.

- ¡Vamos chicos!—Goku amplía su sonrisa y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable a Gohan, mientras que a Goten lo toma de la mano para llevarlos hacia la mesa para que desayunen.

Chichi al ver a sus tres hombres favoritos juntos sonríe levemente, su familia al fin está reunida después de tanto tiempo.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja el listillo de goku sabe como calmar la fiera**

**y kien se imaginaria ke el "inocenton" de goku fuera tan perve aunke siendo sinceros siempre me imagine que ese es mas pervertido como el mayestro rochi jajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. Un miembro más

**Un miembro más**

La familia Soun está comiendo, bueno; los varones se están atragantando como si llevaran toda su vida sin comer, creando alado del plato que comen montañas, y montañas de platos sucios. Chichi es la única que se muestra distraída, jugueteando con la comida de su plato.

De pronto los ojos de la pelinegra muestran decisión, por lo que se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de su familia, más los varones siguen en lo suyo como si no la hubieran escuchado, haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha de la mujer.

- ¡Intento decirles algo, ¿me podrían poner atención?! –grita exaltada a la vez que estampa sus manos en la mesa de madera provocando que los objetos en esta salten.

Como soldados obedientes los tres varones dejaron de comer y la miran con absoluta atención, no la quieren hacer enojar. Una: ella da miedo enojada y los tres le temen más que nada en el mundo, dos: ella es la que los alimenta, mima y cuida.

- Buena familia… —la mujer hace una pausa, llevando sus manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas aumentando la curiosidad de los tres. – ¿Recuerdan que estos días no me he estado sintiendo bien?—los tres asintieron mostrando preocupación en su mirada. –pues ayer fui con el doctor… —la mujer se sonroja más.

- ¿Y qué te dijo mamá? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta con preocupación Gohan.

- La verdad sí. Estoy muy bien, de hecho de maravilla. –dice mostrándose feliz, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Gaku sonríe levemente, le gusta verla sonreír así, mostrar esa felicidad y ese brillo que han adquirido sus ojos ónix es realmente hermoso ante sus ojos.

- Entonces ¿cuál es la razón de tus malestares mamá? –Gohan la mira curioso notando como su madre se sonroja aún más de ser posible.

- Estoy embarazada… otra vez. –confiesa apenada con el sonrojo aun adornando su rostro.

Guku y Gohan ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa. Goten, por otro lado se muestra curioso, como si no supiera lo que eso significa.

Gohan que ya es un adolescente, que ya sabe cómo se hacen los bebés y como las mamás quedan embarazadas, se imaginó a sus padres haciendo eso, ósea, él sabe que lo hacían, después de todo así lo hicieron a él y a su hermano menor, pero el saber que probablemente todas las noches lo siguen haciendo le provoco caer desmayado, sabiendo que ya no verá con los mismos ojos a sus padres.

- ¡Nii-chan/Gohan! –exclaman Chichi y Goten, con la pelinegra poniéndose de pie rápidamente para ir a auxiliar a su retoño.

- ¿Oto-san que es estar embarazada? –Goten mira curioso a su padre, tal vez si sabe eso entiende porque se desmayó su hermano mayor.

Goku que estaba en una especie de shock, sale de este ante la pregunta de su hijo, por lo que lo voltea a ver notando esa mirada curiosa, así que el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, recordando que él mismo le hizo la misma pregunta a Chichi cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada por primera vez, como también recordó como su esposa lo golpeo por insensible y arruinar el momento.

- Significa que… —Goku posa una mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello. –… que tendrás un hermano menor.

- ¿Enserio? –Goten ensancha los ojos sorprendido y Goku asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

El niño analiza la información y una gran sonrisa llena de emoción adorna su rostro, haciéndolo parecer más a su padre en este momento.

- ¡Genial! –Goten alza sus brazos con emoción. –¡Trunks se morirá de la envidia! –exclama enérgico haciendo que Goku amplié su sonrisa.

- ¡Gohan, Gohan hijo respóndeme! –Chichi sigue de rodillas en el suelo alado de su hijo, palmeándole las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar.

* * *

Es de noche, en la habitación que comparten Chichi y Goku se encuentra la mujer sentada en la cama, teniendo a Goku acostado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras ella le acaricia el cabello a su esposo que tiene los ojos cerrados, quedándose dormido.

- Goku-san. –lo llama con suavidad.

- Mmm… —"responde" adormilado.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

El sayayin abre uno de sus ojos viéndola observándolo, notando esa felicidad que refleja por todo su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Mmmm…. Veamos… supongo que me agrada la idea de que sea una niña. Seria tierno ver a una mini Chichi. –comenta juguetón haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿En verdad te gustaría que fuera una niña que se parezca a mí? –Goku abre su otro ojo mostrando diversión en ambos.

- Si, seria linda. –dice con sinceridad haciendo sonrojar más a su esposa. – ¿A ti que te gustaría? –pregunta con curiosidad.

- Una niña también. –responde apenada.

A Goku se le ve muy divertido, y es que aunque pasen los años su esposa sigue siendo tímida para unas cosas, eso le resulta gracioso.

- Seria genial que haya una femenina más en esta casa. Entre tanto hombre que me trae como su gata alimentándolos y limpiando terminare volviéndole loca. –dice con reproche y Goku sonríe ahora nervioso, mostrándose apenado en su mirada. –Si tengo una niña me ayudara, iremos de compras juntas, me entenderá, nos peinaremos y maquillaremos juntas, veremos revistas de moda… —Chichi sigue contando todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con su hija, imaginándoselas todas y mostrándose más soñadora, pero sobre todo emocionada, por lo que Goku la mira extrañado. –Pero Goku-san… —La mujer deja de divagar y posa su mirada seria en él, mostrándose acongojada.— ¿No crees que soy ya muy vieja para ser madre? Terminare siendo su abuela. –dice con lamento haciendo que a Goku le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca ante su exageración.

Pero al ver que habla enserio y espera ansiosa su respuesta suspira con pesadez, para él no esta vieja, de hecho la sigue viendo igual que cuando se encontraron en aquel torneo. No sabe y no entenderá porque las mujeres se obsesionan tanto con eso, solo espera que si tiene una hija no se traume con la edad.

- No estás vieja. –dice con sinceridad, pero al ver que ella no le cree suspira nuevamente. –Solo mira a Bulma, ella te gana por varios años y tuvo a Trunks hace ocho.

- Eso sí, estoy mucho más joven que ella. –Chichi asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y a Goku se le une otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Videl que está sentada alado de Gohan lo mira extrañada, el chico tiene la mirada perdida, se le ve ojeroso y expresión de traumado. Parece como si no hubiera dormido bien, además parece enfermo, ni siquiera ha prestado atención a ninguna clase desde que llego y eso le preocupa, él suele ser un chico muy dedicado a la escuela.

- Gohan. –lo llama con preocupación, posando una mano sobre su hombro, notando como este se estremece como si no lo esperaba, eso la preocupo más porque él siempre está atento como el buen artista marcial que es. – ¿Estás bien? –el chico voltea su rostro de forma robótica hacia ella.

- No, no lo estoy. –confiesa mostrándose paranoico, preocupándola más.

- ¿Algún enemigo ha aparecido? –pregunta en un susurro, acercando su rostro más al de él para hacerlo y que nadie más los escuche.

- Desearía que fuera eso. –dice acongojado por lo que la pelinegra alza ambas cejas. –Mi madre está embarazada. –confiesa como si fuera una noticia muy grave.

Videl se sorprendió, pero luego sonrío levente.

- Vaya, felicidades, es algo que no me esperaba. –dice con sinceridad. –Saliendo de la escuela te acompañare a casa para felicitar a tus padres… pero ¿por qué te pones así con la noticia? ¿No me digas que estas celoso? –pregunta divertida. –Pensé que sabias que te han quitado el trono con el nacimiento de Goten. –le dice burlona.

- ¡No lo entiendes! –Gohan la mira aterrado, sobresaltándola y agradeciendo que aún no llegue el profesor, pero no por eso se salvaron de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que voltearon ante tremenda exclamación aterrada del joven. Gohan al notar eso se sonrojo y decidió bajar su tono de voz. –El solo imaginar que tus padres hacen eso… yo… —Gohan se sonroja todo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapa la boca mirándola asustado.

Videl también se sonrojo mostrándose avergonzada, pero lo entendió, ósea si va y llega su padre diciéndole que embarazo a alguien, por lo que tendrá un hermano, y ella se imagina a su padre teniendo… de solo pensarlo le provocaron nauseas. Ahora entiende porque el joven se muestra todo traumado, seguro se imaginó que sus padres hacen eso todas las noches.

- Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en eso. –Videl sonríe nerviosa y desvía su mirada. –Digo, es normal que tus padres aun… —Videl se sonrojo más al igual que Gohan. –Están casados y son muy jóvenes, puesto que se casaron muy pequeños. Así que mejor no pienses en como tuviste el hermano, sino que tendrás un hermano.

- Tienes razón. –comenta algo inseguro por no saber si podrá olvidar eso. – Pero... ¿sabes que es lo peor? –Gohan ahora muestra más terror. –Mi madre embarazada da aún más miedo. –dice aterrado, recordando cuando ella estuvo embarazada de Goten.

Videl ensancha los ojos, esa mujer da miedo gracias a su carácter, ahora saber que embarazada lo da aún más…

- Videl-san ¿dijiste que me acompañaras a casa? Podrías quedarte a comer. –Gohan la mira suplicante.

- Creo que no podre. –responde nerviosa, desviando la mirada.

- Pero…

La pelinegra posa su mirada en Gohan, viéndolo suplicarle con los ojos que no lo deje solo, por lo que suspira resignada.

- Está bien. –dice rendida y Gohan sonríe de oreja a oreja viéndose esperanzado.

* * *

Saliendo de la casa se ven a Goten y Goku ir de puntitas, mostrándose tensos y mostrar nerviosismo en su expresión.

- ¿A dónde van? –dice una voz femenina tétrica atrás de ellos, haciéndolos tensar.

Ambos voltean de forma robótica viendo a Chichi de pie siendo rodeada por una siniestra aura y tener expresión tétrica.

- Am… a entrenar. –responde nervioso Goku, siendo valiente al responderle, mientras se rasca la nuca y sonríe de esa forma tan singular en él.

- Entrenar ¿ah? –dice más tétrica haciendo que su hijo del miedo se esconda atrás del sayayin mayor que marca más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Se suponía me ayudarían a limpiar toda la casa. Necesitamos sacar todo el polvo de la casa para cuando nazca el bebé. –dice tétrica.

- Pero Chichi, ya limpiamos el ático… además limpiar es aburrido, no nos gusta. –dice de forma berrinchuda y Goten asintió dándole la razón a su padre. –A ti te gusta limpiar, así que puedes limpiarlo todo. –Goku sonríe como niño bueno, complacido con su dialogo y su hijo lo mira con admiración.

- ¿Me gusta limpiar? –Chichi lo mira dolida y Goku se muerde la lengua, no sabiendo ahora que dijo mal. – ¿Así es como me vez? –los ojos de la pelinegra se nublan asustando a los varones. – ¡Sabia que solo soy la gata de ustedes malditos mal agradecidos! –exclama rompiendo al llanto, comenzando a golpearle el pecho a su esposo que la mira asustado sin saber qué hacer, sus golpes apenas los siente, pero verla llorar, eso sí que le duele.

- Papá. –Goten mira a su padre como preguntándole que hacer, a él tampoco le gusta ver llorar a su madre.

- Ustedes siempre se van dejándome sola en casa, dejándome a cargo de todo y solo regresan para que los alimente, malditos. –reclama furiosa entre llanto, sin dejar de golpear a Goku.

- Chichi, nosotros no te vemos como nuestra gata. –Goku posa sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, para alejarla de él con suavidad y poder verle el rostro. –De hecho te admiramos por encargarte de la casa y por cuidarnos, ya sabes que sin ti somos un desastre. –Goten asintió dándole la razón a su padre y Chichi alza su mirada viendo con ojos llorosos a su esposo que le sonríe levemente. –Pensé que te gustaba mucho limpiar porque siempre quieres limpiar…

- Limpio porque no me gusta la suciedad, no porque me guste limpiar. –dice ofendida.

- ¡Oh! –exclama sin saber qué decir de eso. –Nosotros somos un desastre en eso de limpiar, pero tú eres muy buena en eso.

- Lo sé. –dice con arrogancia.

- Por eso, para no estorbarte nos iremos a entrenar para que tú puedas limpiar con tranquilidad y sin estorbos. –Goku amplía su sonrisa, mirándola como niño bueno y Goten asintió dándole la razón a su papi.

- Oh... entiendo. –Chichi asintió con entendimiento, sonriendo también.

- Bueno Chichi, te dejamos para que te encargues de la casa. Iremos a entrenar y regresamos a la hora de la comida. –Goku la suelta dando media vuelta junto su hijo que lo admira más.

- ¿Y qué dijiste sabandija: así de fácil es?

Goten se tensa al oír eso venir tan tétrico desde la voz de su madre mientras que Goku ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Sa-sa-sabandija? –Goku la voltea a ver choqueado, solo Vegueta le dice así, y que su esposa lo llame así creó un gran shock para él, está más afectado por como lo llamo que asustado por como se ve de espeluznante su esposa ahora.

En cuanto Goten nada más volteo y casi se orina en los pantalones, enserio su madre da más miedo que antes. Ni Buu le dio tanto miedo como su madre se lo está dando ahora.

- No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, que te conozco bien sabandija asquerosa.

- ¿Sabandija apestosa? –Goku sintió una flecha clavársele en el pecho.

- No entiendo como intentan dejar sola a una indefensa mujer embarazada para que limpie toda la casa, pudiéndose lastimar al mover muebles, malditos insensibles. –dice tétrica.

- _Mamá será de todo menos indefensa. –_Goten esta pálido del miedo.

- Así que les doy hasta diez para que entren a la casa y sigan limpiando todo lo que les dije, sino juro que los despellejo y después me iré de casa llevándome a mi hija que entrenare para hacer que los busque y los asesine lenta y dolorosamente. –dice tétrica, ya dando por hecho que tendrá una hija. –uno, dos…

Nada más termino de contar dos y solo sintió una ventisca de viento pasar por su lado, voltea viendo a esos dos correr adentro de la casa para seguir con sus tareas, ambos aterrados por la amenaza, la conocen tan bien que saben que si la cumplirá.

Chichi sonríe complacida y entra también para seguir con la limpieza, manteniéndose alerta por si a esos dos se les ocurre escapar nuevamente.

* * *

Goku y Goten están apilando las cajas que hay en el sótano, el cual deben limpiar, ambos traen un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal.

- Oto-san, mamá anda muy rara. –dice temeroso, recordando cómo les ha ido todas las veces que intentan escapar para irse a entrenar.

- Ni que lo digas, me llamo sabandija apestosa. –dice resentido para después suspirar con pesadez, y a Goten le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Solo sé paciente Goten, así se pone tu madre cuando se embaraza… así se puso cuando esperaba a Gohan, imagino que cuando te esperaba a ti también. –dice pensativo y Goten lo mira curioso. –No es por asustarte hijo, pero esta solo es la etapa donde se pone más tétrica de lo normal, luego vienen los cambios repentinos de humor, antojos, en si se irá poniendo peor. –Goku suspira con pesadez, recordando esa etapa y Goten lo mira asustado.

* * *

Videl y Gohan aterrizan enfrente de la casa del segundo, viendo a Goku vestir un pantalón deportivo y una playera de tirantes ceñida, en la cabeza trae un pañuelo y sobre la ropa un delantal, y está barriendo la entrada.

Goten vistiendo su trajecito chino color celeste, también trae puesto un delantal y un pañuelo cubre su cabello, el pequeño está sosteniéndole el recogedor a su padre para que eche la basura en este.

Ambos los miran incrédulos, jamás se imaginaron ver a Son Goku; el hombre más fuerte del mundo hacer labores domésticas con delantal y todo.

- ¡Oh¡… ¡bienvenido Gohan!... ¡Hola Videl, tiempo sin vernos! –Goku alza la mirada sonriéndoles amigable.

- Estoy en casa. –responde aun incrédulo Gohan mientras Videl hace una leve inclinación de cabeza aun mostrando la incredulidad en su rostro.

- ¡Onii-chan! –Goten corre hacia su hermano y le abraza una de sus piernas. – ¡Sálvame, sácame de aquí, ya no quiero limpiar más! –el pequeño comienza a llorar y Gohan le resbala una gota de sudor en su nuca al igual que Videl mientras que Goku sonríe nervioso, compadeciendo a su hijo.

- ¿Acaso se pusieron a descansar sin mi permiso?

Nada más oyeron esa voz tétrica Goku y Goten se tensaron, para segundos después Goten soltar rápidamente a Gohan, apareciendo en el mismo lugar que estaba antes de que su hermano llegara y Goku se puso a barrer rápidamente.

La gota de sudor que resbala en la nuca de Videl y Gohan aumento de tamaño, pero al ver ambos a Chichi de pie en la entrada mirando como poseída a esos dos y teniendo un aura asesina rodeándola se asustaron.

Gohan miro a Videl de reojo y como si esta entendiera lo que piensa asintió. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia atrás lentamente y siendo lo más silenciosos, aprovechando que aún no han sido descubiertos.

Mientras barre, Goku lanzo una mirada hacia los que están huyendo, su expresión seria se borró y una extraña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- Videl, Gohan, ¿por qué se van tan pronto? –dice como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo que ambos jóvenes se tensen y detengan su paso.

Goten voltea viendo a su hermano como el más grande de los traidores, el muy maldito pretendía huir dejándolos ahí.

Chichi alzo su mirada a ellos haciéndolos tensar más, pero se extrañaron ante el repentino cambio de humor de la mujer que paso fácilmente de la mueca tétrica a una expresión cálida, sonrisa feliz y mirada tranquila.

- ¡Bienvenido hijo!... ¡Videl tiempo sin verte! –exclama amigable.

- Estoy en casa. –Gohan y Videl hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

–Mamá invite a Videl a comer. –avisa nervioso, con su madre embarazada no sabe qué esperarse.

- ¡Qué bien! –Chichi sonríe complacida, aplaudiendo emocionada.

Goten entrecierra los ojos, porque su madre solo es tirana con ellos dos, mientras que con su hermano y Videl anda de lo más amable. Luego mira a su padre que se mantiene tranquilo, no sintiendo ni un poco de indignación.

- Entre más seamos mejor. Ahora que han llegado pónganse un delantal y ayúdenme a limpiar la casa, que hay mucho que hacer. –ordena con firmeza haciendo que a ambos adolescentes les resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Goten parpadea extrañado, esos cambios de humor de su madre lo están asustando, pero por lo menos no son él y su padre los únicos esclavizados, se le han unido los otros dos, ahora entiende porque su padre se muestra tranquilo, él ya sabía que pronto los unirían a la tortura.

* * *

En la cocina esta Videl frente a la mesa cortando con brusquedad algunos vegetales, los cuales parte en trozos toscos y grandes. Atrás de ella esta Chichi frente a la estufa meneándole al estofado que está haciendo. Ambas femeninas traen un delantal sobre sus ropas.

- ¡Ah! –exclama Videl como si hubiera recordado algo. – ¡Felicidades por su embarazo señora!—dice volteando todo su cuerpo hacia ella y haciendo una leve inclinación.

- Gracias. –Chichi voltea hacia ella, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cuántos meses tiene? –pregunta curiosa.

- Dos meses. –responde emocionada y Videl que empezó a hacer cuentas ensancha los ojos.

- Usted y el señor Goku sí que no pierden el tiempo. –dice incrédula recordando que hace dos meses exactamente termino la lucha contra Majin Buu, pero al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta se tapa la boca, mira apenada y asustada a la mujer.

- ¡Qué cosas dices Videl! –exclama avergonzada, tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas y Videl suspira aliviada porque no la ofendió. –No se puede evitar, mi Goku-san es muy intenso. –dice poniendo expresión bobalicona y Videl sonríe de forma forzada, su cerebro no puede imaginarse a Goku siendo alguien intenso, de hecho no se lo imagina haciendo esas cosas. – En mis pláticas con Bulma he sabido que Vegueta también lo es, lo que me hace suponer que los Sayayin son unos salvajes en la alcoba. –dice avergonzada y Videl casi entra en estado vegetativo, si imaginarse a Goku siendo intenso en la cama le resulta difícil con Vegueta lo es aún más. –Así que vete preparando porque seguro Gohan es igual. –dice insinuante.

- ¡¿Qué dice señora?! ¡Gohan y yo solo somos amigos! –exclama alterada y avergonzada, volteando para seguir cortando los vegetales, intentando ocultar como su cara se puso más roja que un tomate, haciendo que Chichi se voltee también mostrándose divertida.

Videl toda abochornada sigue cortando los vegetales, pero el imaginarse a Gohan y ella haciendo esas cosas la hizo acalorarse más, pero luego imaginarse tener un hijo de él la hizo sonrojarse más e inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabello tape sus ojos.

- ¿Qué se siente? –pregunta curiosa, dejando de picar.

- ¿El qué? –Chichi la mira de reojo. – ¿Hacer el amor con la persona amada? –pregunta soñadora y sonrojada.

- ¡No! –exclama avergonzada. – ¿Hablo de tener un hijo del hombre que se ama? –pregunta quedito, mostrándose más apenada, aun así la otra mujer logro oírla.

- Es algo maravilloso que simplemente no puedo explicar con palabras. –dice soñadora, sonriendo levemente. –Cuando lo vivas lo entenderás… pero ustedes aún están muy jóvenes para eso, mi Gohan aún tiene que terminar la escuela y entrar a la universidad. Entonces cuando sea todo un profesionista ya pueden pensar en eso. Así que no te embaraces, si lo van a hacer protéjanse. –dice firme y tétrica, volteándola a ver amenazante.

- ¡Ya le dije que Gohan y yo solo somos amigos! –dice abochornada, volteándola a ver, notando la mirada recelosa de la mujer. – ¿Cómo se tomó el señor Goku la noticia? –pregunta desviando el tema y lo consiguió, ya que Chichi suspiro soñadora.

- Perfectamente bien, aunque no lo haya dicho lo conozco tan bien como para saber que esta igual de emocionado que yo, incluso me dijo que quiere una niña que se parezca a mí. –dice melosa y Videl se muestra sorprendida. –Sé que resulta difícil de creer que Goku-san diga algo así. –comenta divertida al ver su expresión. –él no suele ser alguien muy demostrativo en esas cosas con los demás, pero cuando estamos solos él es más abierto conmigo en esas cosas.

- Comprendo. –Videl le sonríe levemente y Chichi amplía su sonrisa.

* * *

Limpiando el piso de la parte de arriba de la casa están los tres varones Son, pasando uno alado del otro estando en cuatro, y usando sus pies para acelerar.

- Limpiar es realmente aburrido. –Gohan se detiene, sentándose en el suelo. –Papá, ¿por qué le dio a mamá por querer limpiar cada rincón de la casa?—pregunta mirando a su padre que paso alado de él.

- Dice que la quiere limpia para el bebé. –responde deteniéndose a su lado y mirándolo.

- Pero falta mucho para que nazca ¿no? –Gohan alza ambas cejas. – ¿Cuántos meses tiene mamá?

- Creo que dos. –Goku se soba la barbilla pensativo, intentando recordar si fue ese el tiempo que le dijo su esposa.

Gohan ensancha los ojos, hace dos meses fue cuando termino la batalla contra Majin buu, lo que le hizo pensar que… agito su cabeza sacando esas ideas, como le aconsejo Videl lo mejor es no pensar en eso, pero enserio no puede seguir viendo a sus padres igual, de hecho ni a los ojos puede verlos.

- ¿Y cómo nacen los bebés? –Goten mira curioso a su padre y hermano que lo voltean a ver.

- Eso es difícil de explicar. –Gohan sonríe nervioso.

- ¿Y cómo se hacen los bebés? –Goten muestra más curiosidad al notar como su hermano mayor se sonroja todo.

- Veras hijo. Yo hice la misma pregunta cuando me case con tu madre. –dice serio y Gohan lo mira incrédulo. –Y ella más que explicármelo me lo mostró… —Gohan ensancha más sus ojos, sonrojado y mostrándose más incrédulo. –…como no puedo mostrártelo te lo intentare explicar. –Goten asintió y Gohan mira aterrado a su padre que piensa sin vergüenza alguna traumar a su pobre hermanito de siete años. –Cuando un hombre y una mujer s…

- ¡Ahhh…! –grita Gohan agitando sus brazos en el costado. – ¡Yo le explico, yo le explico! –exclama alterado haciendo que Goku lo mire sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes cómo se hacen?

- Si. –dice avergonzado.

- Eres muy inteligente Gohan, yo lo supe hasta que me case. –dice con orgullo y a Gohan se le sombrea la frente de negro al tener la mirada de admiración de su padre y hermano. –¿No me digas que a ti Videl también te mostró como hacerlos? –pregunta curioso, para él la única forma de que un hombre sepa cómo se hacen es que una mujer le muestre como hacerlos.

- ¡No! –exclama avergonzado y más rojo que un tomate. – ¡Eso te lo explican en la escuela!

- Ah… entonces supongo que sabrás como explicárselo a Goten mejor que yo. –dice complacido, poniéndose de pie. –Iré a limpiar las recamaras, tu intenta explicárselo a Goten. –Goku camina hacia la habitación que comparte con su esposa ante la mirada de sus hijos.

Cuando su padre se fue Gohan suspiro aliviado, enserio que la ingenuidad de su padre a veces le provoca un no sé qué, solo de imaginar que cuando se casó no sabía cómo hacerlo hizo que sienta pena por su madre.

Al sentir una mirada curiosa voltea viendo a su hermano menor, ese que salvo de un trauma, por lo que suspira con pesadez, ahí está otro que heredo la ingenuidad de su padre.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés onii-chan? –pregunta impaciente y Gohan sonríe nervioso intentando pensar en una buena mentira para no traumar a su hermano que aún no es tiempo para que lo sepa.

- Veras… cuando los papis se quieren mucho. El papi planta una semilla en la panza de la mami. La semilla va creciendo, formándose un bebé y en nueve meses con ayuda de un doctor saca al bebé. –explica complacido por su explicación.

- ¿Y cómo mete la semilla el papi? ¿por la boca? –pregunta curioso.

- Algo así. –Gohan sonríe de forma forzada, incomodo por la situación.

- ¿Y de dónde saca la semilla el papi? ¿Acaso las venden o las encuentras en la montaña?

- ¡El papi la crea, y no me preguntes más, cuando seas grande sabrás como, o en el peor de los casos tu esposa te lo mostrara como le paso a papá! –exclama alterado, siente que morirá joven a este paso.

Goten hace un infantil puchero, su explicación solo crea más dudas, su hermano es cruel por dejarlo así.

* * *

La familia Soun y Videl están comiendo, o más bien los varones se atragantan mientras las mujeres comen con tranquilidad ya acostumbradas a la forma de comer que tienen los sayayin.

Al sentirse satisfechos los tres varones hacen una exclamación de deleite, recargándose completamente en la silla y sobándose la tripa, mostrando como los tres son padre e hijos.

- La comida estuvo deliciosa Chichi. –felicita Goku sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- Es bueno que les haya gustado. –Chichi le sonríe a su esposo.

Videl pasa su mirada de uno a otro, ahora que los observa bien entre ellos se nota un aura que no había notado, como si el estar juntos se entendieran sin necesidad de muchas palabras, puede incluso notar como Goku la mira como si fuera lo más importante de su vida, entonces comprendió lo que le dijo Chichi haciéndola sonreír levemente.

- ¿Mamá puedo ir con Trunks? –pregunta curioso Goten. – ¡Quiero contarle que tendré un hermanito! –exclama emocionado.

- Supongo que sí. Después de todo ya terminaron de limpiar e hicieron un buen trabajo. –Chichi se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Yo lo…

- ¡Yo te acompañare Goten! –interrumpe Goku a Gohan, ganándole la jugada y este entrecierra los ojos hacia su padre.

- _No sé si es o se hace.—_ Gohan entrecierra más la mirada hacia su padre quien le gano la oportunidad perfecta para huir un poco de casa.

- Gohan tu quédate a hacerle compañía a tu madre y a Videl. –Goku voltea hacia su hijo sonriéndole.

- _Definitivamente se hace. — _Gohan se le sombrea la frente de negro, no es pendejo, sabe que su padre se está escapando de sufrir con el embarazo de su madre este día y lo ha dejado a él para que sufra en su lugar.

- Bueno, pero pórtense bien. –dice con advertencia Chichi, mirando a esos dos, como si Goku fuera un niño también y ambos asintieron como niños buenos.

Gohan viendo a su padre comienza a sospechar la razón por la que su padre prefirió quedarse en el más haya cuando murió en la batalla contra Cell, seguro el canijo sospechaba que había embarazado a Chichi y huía para no sufrir los síntomas del embarazo.

* * *

Vegueta y Trunks van saliendo de la nave espacial en la que entrenan. Ambos se les ven algunos golpes, su ropa está sucia y rota, aunque lógicamente es Trunks el que se ve más dañado y casado, mientras que su padre apenas y está cansado, incluso son pocos los golpes que tiene.

- ¡Trunks!

Ambos detienen su paso y alzan la mirada al oír esa voz chillona viendo a Goku y Goten levitando, bajando lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a ellos.

- ¿Vienes a entrenar Kakaroto? –Vegueta se muestra ansioso, entrenar con su hijo no es lo mismo que entrenar con Goku, definitivamente una pelea contra Goku es emocionante.

- Venia solo a acompañar a Goten, pero un buen entrenamiento no suena mal. –Goku se soba la barbilla pensativo y Vegueta se muestra ansioso.— _admito que escape de los cambios de humor de Chichi, pero no es mala idea una pelea con Vegueta._

- ¿Qué crees Trunks? –pregunta emocionado Goten viendo a su amigo-

- Madura Goten. –Trunsk roda los ojos, haciéndose el maduro y que no tiene curiosidad por saber que tiene tan emocionado a su amigo que ha hecho un infantil puchero por la falta de entusiasmo por el peli-morado.

- ¿Qué crees Vegueta? –Goku mira emocionado al mencionado.

- Madura Kakaroto. –Vegueta lo mira despectivo comprendiendo porque su hijo es tan estúpido y Goku hace un infantil puchero.

- Pues muérete de la envidia Trunks, tendré un hermanito, ya tendré dos hermanos y tu ninguno. –dice de forma presuntuosa haciendo que Vegueta y Trunks ensanchen los ojos mientras Goku sonríe de forma torcida.

Vegueta mira a Goku como preguntándole con la mirada y este solo asintió mostrando mofa.

- ¡No es justo papá! –Trunks le jala el pantalón a su padre para que este deje de fulminar a Goku con la mirada y pose su fastidiada mirada en su hijo. – ¿Por qué Goten tiene dos hermanos y yo ninguno? –pregunta con reproche.

- Es verdad, con este que viene tendré tres hijos y tú solo tienes uno ¿na Vegueta? –dice como quien no quiere la cosa mirando al príncipe sayayin que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Tks… —Vegueta se suelta con brusquedad del agarre de su hijo y sigue su camino hacia la casa, pasando alado de Goku que lo mira con diversión.

- ¿A dónde vas Vegueta? ¿No íbamos a entrenar? –pregunta juguetón.

- Cállate insecto. –dice entre dientes, siguiendo su camino ante la mirada divertida de Goku y la extrañada de los otros dos.

- ¿Quieren que entrenemos? –Goku mira juguetón a ambos niños.

- ¡Si! –exclaman ambos emocionados, alzando sus brazos.

* * *

En su laboratorio se encuentra Bulma armando otra nave por si su esposo destruye la que ya tiene y no le esté jodiendo que se apure en construirle una nueva. La mujer viste el overol que suele usar cuando trabaja, ese que tiene el símbolo de la corporación capsula.

La puerta automática se abre haciendo que el sonido que provoca al abrirse haga que la mujer se deslice hacia afuera de la nave, ya que estaban en la parte baja de esta, acostada sobre una tabla con ruedas.

Bulma se sienta teniendo en sus manos una llave y mostrando su cara manchada de aceite. Alza ambas cejas al ver a Vegueta furioso caminar hacia ella, deteniéndose a solo un par de pasos.

- Mujer desnúdate. –ordena firme.

- ¿Ah?—Bulma lo mira como el loco que parece.

- ¡Vamos!... No tenemos tiempo. Solo desnúdate. –dice entre dientes mostrándose impaciente.

- ¿Cómo para qué? –Bulma entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? –pregunta indignado. —El bastardo de Kakaroto me volvió a ganar y no dejare que lo siga haciendo, así que desnúdate rápido. –ordena mostrándose más impaciente y exasperado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que Goku te gane y yo me desnude maldito príncipe orgulloso y pervertido? –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de ella y a Vegueta se le hincha una vena en su cabeza.

- _¿Acaso esta mujer nunca me pondrá las cosas fáciles? ¿Algún día me hará caso de forma sumisa? Siempre tengo que discutir con ella y batallar para que haga las cosas. –_Vegueta chasquea la lengua molesto, ni modo, necesita a Bulma para por lo menos alcanzar a Kakaroto, así que se soba el puente de la nariz intentando buscar paciencia. –Mira mujer, quiero un hijo. Así que desnúdate para que te lo haga, si es necesario lo haremos hasta que quedes embarazada sin importar las veces que sea necesario estar encerrados aquí… o si lo prefieres vamos a la habitación, escoge el lugar. –lo último lo dice intentando ser algo tierno con ella al dejarla elegir para que ceda con más facilidad, de esa forma será más fácil cumplir con su objetivo.

A Bulma se le hincho una vena en la frente y el tic se le marco más, no entendía porque se enamoró de esa bestia insensible.

- Teniendo ese hijo te haré otros dos más y seguidos, así que aunque se lleve su tiempo te hago como tres hijos porque te los hago. –dice firme.

- Oh claro Vegueta. –Bulma le sonríe amigable y Vegueta alzo ambas cejas.

- _Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. No vino la discusión de no me quiero embarazar, o la de no quiero volver a ponerme gorda maldito insensible, o el cómo tu no los cargas cabrón, tu nada más la metes y ya, esperas nueve meses a que nazca, sin contar que no lo cuidas hasta que crezca o camine, etc., etc., etc…. Tal vez funciono que haya sido tierno dejándola escoger el lugar. –_Vegueta se muestra complacido por su gran intelecto.

Bulma lleva sus dedos al zíper de su overol y Vegueta triunfante lleva sus manos al elástico de sus pantalones deportivos para bajárselos, pero no se los baja más que medio centímetro ya que una llave se impactó contra su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa mujer? –reclama furioso cuando el metal cayó al suelo, no es que le haya dolido ese golpecillo, pero lo ofende.

- ¿Que, qué me pasa? –pregunta indignada y furiosa. – ¿Cómo me pides eso y así cabrón? Se más sensible y tal vez lo considere. Si quieres coger te he dicho que al menos intentes seducirme.

- ¿Para qué? No te seduzco e igual caes. –Vegueta se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y la vena en la frente de su esposa se hincha más, pero lo que más la enoja es que es verdad eso, el maldito solo la besa con brusquedad y ella cae, pero no es su culpa, sino de él por besar tan jodidamente bien. –Apúrate mujer, tengo que ganarle a Kakaroto. –dice fastidiado

- Dale con la misma cantaleta. –dice exasperada. –Ya supéralo; Goku tiene dos hijos y tu uno, así que déjame en paz. No pienso llenarme de estrías por tus caprichos. –dice con firmeza.

- Ahora no son solo dos mujer, serán tres. Kakaroto embarazo nuevamente a la neurótica de su esposa. –dice indignado y Bulma ensancha los ojos. –Como príncipe sayayin no puedo dejar que un soldado de clase baja me gane hasta en la cantidad de hijos. Podría tolerar que me gane por uno, pero ahora me ganara por dos. –dice como si fuera la peor humillación del mundo.

- ¿Chichi está embarazada? –pregunta sorprendida y Vegueta asintió. – ¿Es de Goku? –pregunta incrédula.

- Eso dice él. –responde con indiferencia.

- _Jamás me imagino a Goku teniendo sexo, es tan idiota, inocentón que no lo veo haciéndolo. Para mi sigue siendo el mocoso tonto que lloraba porque le cortaban la cola… ¡es más! Si no fuera porque Goten y Gohan están cagaditos a Goku y se convierten en súper sayayin no me creería que son hijos de él, pensaría que la canija de Chichi le monto el cuerno. Pero no, si son hijos de Goku, la sangre llama y la de los saya es fuerte_. –piensa incrédula. –_Ya veo que Goku de inocente y pendejo solo la cara…_

Bulma sale de sus pensamientos al sentir unos labios húmedos sobre los suyos y el sentir como le manosean el trasero. Furiosa pone sus manos en el duro torso de Vegueta y lo intenta alejar, apretando los labios para que no la siga besando, pero intentar empujarlo es como intentar empujar una enorme roca.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta sobre los labios de él que se mueven inquietos.

- ¿Qué no vez? Seduciéndote –responde con mofa, para besarla nuevamente, intentando hacerla ceder.

Bulma intenta resistirse, más Vegueta no la deja, así que ella termina cediendo ya que el condenado besa tan bien y sabe dónde tocar.

* * *

Siete meses después:

El tiempo paso y los pobres sayayin sufren los síntomas de embarazo de las mujeres. Vegueta lamente haber embarazado a Bulma, ¡así es! Consiguió su capricho y ahora sufre las consecuencias de este.

Goku y Vegueta se las ingenian para escapar al igual que Goten y Trunks, casi siempre siendo Gohan el único que no se salva y termina sufriendo.

El pobre Gohan cuando podía huir iba a refugiarse en los brazos de Videl, su "amiga" para que le ayude a superar un nuevo trauma y es que su madre con el embarazo le ha creado varios, no solo es enojona sino que es más cachonda, varias veces le ha tocado ver como su madre se le echa encima a su padre pensando que no hay nadie cerca, pero el que más lo traumo fue un día que le anduvo del baño a media noche y paso por la recamara de sus padres que tenían la puerta semi abierta, ¡y santo Dios!, oyó los gemidos alocados de su madre y gruñidos de su padre. Eso lo ha marcado de por vida, no volverá a ser el mismo.

El príncipe de los sayayin lamenta tanto ser tan terco, ¿qué le costaba conformarse con un hijo? ¡Pero noo..!, ahí va queriéndole ganar a Kakaroto hasta en eso.

* * *

Es de noche y Chichi está sentada en la cama doblando ropa de bebé rosada, como mamelucos y esas cosas. La mujer muestra una gran sonrisa, su largo cabello lo tienen amarrado en una coleta baja de lado, dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones sobre su rostro. Lleva puesta una bata de seda que marca su silueta, dejando ver como sobresale esa gran panza de embarazo, el escote de la bata deja ver la iniciación de sus senos que están más grandes debido a la lactancia.

Enfrente de ella esta Goku haciendo lagartijas en el suelo. Solo trae puestos unos bóxer blancos.

- Goku-san estuve pensando en varios nombres. Al principio quería ponerle uno que tenga la letra G al inicio, pero nombres de niña no hay muchos con esa letra. –dice pensativa. –Luego intente pensar en unos con la letra C pero los que se me ocurrieron no quedan con el apellido Son. –la mujer tuerce sus labios en una mueca. – ¿Se te ocurre alguno? –pregunta curiosa.

- El que elijas está bien para mí. Sabes que no soy bueno para elegir nombres, si elegí el de Gohan es porque quería que se llamara igual que mi abuelo. –pero… —Goku deja de hacer lagartijas, sentándose en el suelo para mirarla. –… has pensado en solo nombres para niña y has comprado solo ropa de niña, tal vez sea un niño. –comenta tranquilo y Chichi hace un puchero.

- Va a ser una niña. –dice con seguridad.

- Yo solo digo que debes pensar en la posibilidad de que podría ser niño. –Goku se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –No me gustaría que te desilusiones sino llega a ser niña. –le dice mostrándose serio y ella lo mira conmovida.

- Deseo que sea niña, pero si es un niño no me desilusionare. Lo que importa es que nazca sano y me hace feliz el hecho de que sea nuestro hijo. –Chichi le sonríe levemente y Goku le sonríe también. –Por cierto Bulma en dos meses más tendrá a su hijo, espero sea del mismo sexo que el nuestro para que se hagan buenos amigos como Goten y Trunks. –dice soñadora y Goku se muestra divertido, pero la preocupación marca su rostro al verla reflejar dolor, tocándose el vientre por lo que se pone de pie rápidamente estando a menos de un segundo a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Chichi? –pregunta preocupado.

- Creo… creo que ya va a nacer. –dice algo adolorida y Goku ensancha levemente los ojos.

* * *

Goku que no se quiso separar de Chichi y que temió lastimarla si la lleva volando al hospital, le ordeno a Gohan que traiga al doctor aunque tenga que ser obligado.

Así que ahora se encuentra Goku recargado en la pared frente a la habitación, intentando contenerse para no entrar y abrir la puerta, ante los gritos de su esposa. Intenta pensar en otra cosa, no en que su esposa está sufriendo ahí adentro, tiene sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

Ox-satan está caminando de un lado a otro mostrándose todo nervioso, hace días que se está quedando con ellos para esperar el nacimiento de su tercer nieto.

Goten está alado de su padre, abrazándole la pierna y mirando preocupado hacia la puerta, los gritos de su madre le demuestra que está sufriendo, quiere ir a ayudarla pero su padre y hermano le dijeron que no puede entrar. Gohan está al otro lado de su padre también mostrándose preocupado, mirando nervioso la puerta. Todos están nerviosos y tensos, llevan horas esperando ahí afuera.

- ¡Maldito Goku, no me vuelves a tocar hijo de perra! –se oye un grito furioso de Chichi.

Ox-satan, y Goten dirigen su mirada hacia Goku que sonríe nervioso teniendo varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Ox-satan lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Goten extrañado porque su madre le diga eso a su padre.

A Gohan se le sombreo la frente de negro, su sacrosanta madre le acaba de recordar como hicieron a su nuevo hermano, y él que pensó haber superado eso con las terapias de Videl.

Goten se estremeció ahora no se oyen gritos de dolor desde la habitación, sino gruñidos de gotzila que maldicen a Goku.

- ¡Vuélveme a tocar maldito y te castro!... ¡Oh si inocente, inocente mis ovarios! ¡Si todos supieran que solo la finta tienes y que eres más pervertido que el maestro Rochi seguro se les cae la venda de los ojos! ¡Alumno de él tenías que ser maldito, nada más te falta raparte, ponerte el caparazón en la espalda y usar gafas ridículas de sol!

Goku se cohíbe por tener la mirada de su suegro que muestra reproche, como diciéndole "y yo que pensé que no se te habían pegado las mañas del maestro".

Gohan siente que le dará derrame cerebral al recibir toda esa información y Goten se abraza más fuerte a la pierna de su padre, asustado, su madre le está dando mucho miedo y agradece solo oírla y no verla.

Así pasaron varias horas de Chichi gritando, sorprendiendo a varios porque no se le seque la garganta. Sacándole trapitos al sol a Goku haciendo que Ox-Satan comience a pensar que caso a su hija con un Rochi dos y él que lo creía tan decentito. Gohan mas traumado no puede estar, agradece que su hermanito sea tan inocente para no entender nada o que este mas asustado como para prestarle atención a lo que dice su madre. Y Goku la verdad es la primera vez que se siente avergonzado ahora desea estar muerto y maldice porque Buu no haya logrado matarlo o porque ese anciano le haya dado su vida.

Entonces sucedió el milagro, Chichi grito con más fuerza y de forma desgarradora, segundos después se oyó un fuerte llanto. Los cuatro hombres ensanchan los ojos mirando anonadados la puerta.

- ¿Es mi hermanito? –Goten mira curioso a su padre, apuntando la puerta.

- Si. Es tu hermanito Goten. –Goku sonriendo de oreja a oreja le acaricia la cabeza a su hijo que ahora mira la puerta ansioso por conocerlo.

Sin borrar su sonrisa Goku voltea hacia Gohan notando como este le sonríe de la misma forma.

- ¡Tú hermanito ya nació! –exclama feliz Ox-Satan cargando a Goten y alzándolo, haciendo reír divertido, no importa cuántos nietos tenga, cada que nace uno se pone tan feliz y emocionado.

* * *

Sentada en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared esta Chichi quien se le ve agotada y esta despeinada, pero a ella eso no le importa, solo le importa deleitarse con el rostro del bebé que trae en brazos, ese que está envuelto con una manta blanca y está completamente dormido, cayó en el mundo de los sueños después de que lo alimento.

- _Espero que tu padre no se desilusione. Él quería que te parecieras a mí, pero estas idéntica a él. Tal parece que la sangre sayayin es más fuerte que la humana. –_Chichi sonríe divertida, pero al oír la puerta ser abierta alza la mirada viendo a Goku adentrase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dedicándole una amigable sonrisa que ella le respondió igual.

- Los chicos están ahí afuera… bueno solo Goten, Gohan fue a dejar al doctor y enfermera. Quería entrar pero Ox-Satan no lo dejo. –comenta divertido caminando hacia donde esta ella.

- Papá quiso darnos privacidad. –comenta también divertida viendo como Goku se coloca a su lado y mira curioso el bulto que carga en sus brazos. –Fue niña. –dice emocionada y feliz viendo como su esposo ensancha los ojos, el doctor no les quiso decir el sexo porque Chichi le había dicho que ella se los diría.

Goku se inclina para verla mejor, tiene curiosidad y espera que se parezca a Chichi.

- Como habrás notado se parece tanto a ti como a sus hermanos mayores. –comenta divertida.

- Puede ser, pero tiene tu nariz… —con un dedo y siendo cuidadoso con su freza, le rosa la pequeña nariz. –… y tus labios. –Goku ahora le rosa los labios a la bebé que los abre queriendo meterlo a su boca, aun estando dormida.

- ¿Tú crees? –pregunta emocionada y Goku alza su rostro sonriéndole.

- Si. –dice con seguridad.

- ¿Quieres cargarla?

- No sé si deba. Apenas y controlo mi fuerza contigo, con ella no sé si lo consiga siendo que su cuerpo es más delicado que el tuyo. –comenta sonriéndole nervioso.

- Oh vamos, has cargado a Gohan.

- Pero…

- ¿Goku-san no piensas cargar a tu hija? –pregunta con reproche. –No dudes, solo tómala. Sé que no la lastimaras. –dice con seguridad.

Goku asintió y la tomo con absoluto cuidado, teniendo más cuidado con la cabeza, aún recuerda que eso le dijo Chichi cuando cargo a Gohan por primera vez.

Goku logro sostenerla, acercándola a su pecho e intentando por todos los medios no usar fuerza ni apretarla. Chichi no puede evitar conmoverse al ver a su esposo mirar el rostro de la niña y viéndose tenso por no querer lastimarla.

- Es muy linda. –Goku pone su mirada en Chichi y le sonríe.

- ¿Verdad? Es la niña más hermosa que he visto. –dice con seguridad y Goku asintió con diversión.

- ¿Cómo la llamaras? –pregunta curioso.

- Pues estuve pensando varios como, ya te había dicho, pero cuando la vi lo decidí. –Chichi le sonríe con emoción y Goku se muestra más curioso. –Aimi, Soun Aimi, porque para mí eso es; un amor bello. –Chichi se sonroja y le sonríe apenada.

- Es un lindo nombre. –Goku le sonríe, ingeniándoselas para sostener con un solo brazo a su hija para con su otra mano acariciarle una de las sonrojadas mejillas a su esposa que inclino su rostro, disfrutando la caricia.

**Continuará**

**ternnuritas *O* **

**jajajajaj ame la escena buLma-vegueta, ese principee sayayin se pasa,**

**spero es haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
